memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant starships (22nd century)
The following is a list of unnamed starships belonging to various species who originated from the Alpha or Beta Quadrants. Adrift starship This alien starship was encountered adrift by Enterprise inside the Orassin distortion field in the Delphic Expanse in 2153. An away team including Jonathan Archer and several MACOs found the artificial gravity not working and several dead aliens behind a door and on the bridge. ( ) File:Adrift alien ship, 2153.jpg|The adrift ship File:Alien ship corridor, 2153.jpg|A corridor aboard the ship File:Alien ship bridge, 2153.jpg|The bridge of the ship Derelict vessel In the 22nd century, this derelict vessel was repaired by the . Forty-six of the ship's complement required medical care for injuries. This ship was mentioned in the captain's log of Balthazar Edison. ( ) }} Science vessel This science vessel was encountered by in late 2154. ( ) "Shroomie" shuttle A small shuttlecraft was used by two members of this species to board Enterprise. ( ) Early design sketches of the ship can be found at John Eaves' personal blog. |The identified this type of shuttle as a "Kovaalan shuttle". From the same source, it was stated this shuttle was carried aboard the Kovaalan starship.|Twenty-fifth century versions of this shuttle are encountered in Star Trek Online, where they are identified as Elachi Oschu-class shuttles.}} "Shroomie" starship In September 2151, this vessel of an unknown species destroyed the subspace relays Echo One and Echo Two. It also attacked the United Earth vessel twice. The third time it attempted to do so, Enterprise was ready for it and, using their newly installed phase cannons, damaged the alien vessel to such an extent that it fled the scene at high impulse. It was never seen again. As a 22nd century starship, this vessel was highly advanced in a technological regard, possessing strong shields and technology that prevented invasive scans from other vessels. It utilized a powerful energy weapon that fired green, crescent-shaped pulses. It had a crew of at least fifteen individuals, and carried at least one shuttlecraft. It also had the ability to emit a powerful dampening field, which could effectively disable an starship. Early design sketches of the ship can be found at John Eaves' personal blog. |The identified this type of vessel as a Kovaalan starship.|In Star Trek Online, a larger, 25th century version of this vessel exists and is identified as a S'golth-class escort. Their owners are called the Elachi.}} Takret vessel Aboard this vessel, the three Takret deserters Rellus Tagrim, Renth, and Guri requested to board in 2152. The vessel was stored in the launch bay of Enterprise while the crewmembers headed to the catwalk to seek shelter from the neutronic wavefront. ( ) Tret's containment vessel * See: Tret's containment vessel Triglobulin harvester's starship This unidentified hostile alien vessel possessed high-yield particle weapons, heavy deflector shielding, a tractor beam and a grappling/drill used for piercing starship hulls. In 2151, a vessel of this class attacked and killed the crew of an Axanar cargo ship, and later hooked the crew up to a bio pump which was used to extract triglobulin from their blood. Several days later, the hostile vessel returned and attacked , which had discovered the Axanar vessel and had sent a distress call from the ship. During the encounter, the hostile vessel was more than a match against the Earth ship's spatial torpedoes. The hostile vessel quickly disabled Enterprise s warp drive and captured the small Earth ship in its tractor beam. The hostile ship proceeded to conduct a sub-molecular bioscan of the ship's crew, before locking onto the ship and beginning to drill into Enterprise s hull. Before too much damage was done, Enterprise was rescued by an Axanar warship that first disabled the hostile alien's tractor beam, releasing Enterprise, before successfully destroying the ship in a one-sided fire fight. ( ) File:Triglobulin harvester starboard weapon.jpg|Starboard particle weapon File:Triglobulin harvester drill bit 1.jpg|Grappler File:Triglobulin harvester drill head.jpg|Drill head File:Axanar warship.jpg|Destroyed by the Axanar Xantoras evacuation transports At least four transports were evacuating in 2153 at the time of the arrival of per the request of the Xantoras military. File:Xantoras evacuation transport 1.jpg|Transport #1 File:Xantoras evacuation transport 2.jpg|Transport #2 File:Xantoras evacuation transport 3.jpg|Transport #3 The fourth vessel (right) that was evacuating the planet suffered a rupture to its reactor casings. The ship's requested permission to return to the surface after several of its compartments had flooded with radiation, causing injuries to several of the passengers and crew, including the Antaran Hudak. The ship's request was denied; subsequently, assistance was rendered to the vessel by Enterprise. ( ) Alpha and Beta Quadrant (22nd century), Unnamed Starship classes Shuttle classes